El Murmullo de las Hojas/Capítulo 54: La Luz en la Oscuridad
Tema: Lluvia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzFqlfoHw_4 *Hora desconocida. *Cima de Torre Duodraco. Un frío muy intenso lo despierta. Alex ni siquiera sabe cómo llego a caer inconsciente. Intenta recordar mientras hace un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, pero el agua helada que le cae le dificulta hacerlo. Recuerda que combatía con Alma cuando repentinamente todo se oscureció y un relámpago azul cayó del cielo negro. Y de ahí, nada... Finalmente puede ver. Hay un ligero encharcamiento en el suelo, y algo alejado de él yace su sombrero flotando. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Qué... sucedió... Se levanta con dificultad. Tiene mucho frío, y esto vuelve muy lentos sus movimientos al principio. Toma su sombrero, lo sacude un poco y se lo pone. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Chicos? Sus palabras se pierden en el vacío. Todo sigue demasiado oscuro, salvo por una luz misteriosa que emerge de un costado de él. Cuando lo nota, hay unas escaleras de cristal que ascienden aún más de la cima de la torre. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (¿Espectro?) Un silencio responde a su llamado. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Espero que sea bueno... Alex comienza a subir las escaleras en medio de la lluvia, sin alcanzar siquiera a vislumbrar hacia dónde le dirigen. Las escaleras son resbalosas de por sí, y la lluvia no ayuda para subir más cómodamente. Cuando Alex nota esto al voltear hacia las escaleras, también ve un par de riachuelos que hace poco pasó de donde caían al vacío. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Creo que pronto llego. Alex acelera el paso conforme se van agrandando las corrientes de agua. Ha llegado un punto en el que la corriente ya casi impide a Alex subir, necesitando apoyarse en sus manos también para continuar subiendo. El agua abarca ya toda la amplitud de los escalones –y no es que sean precisamente pequeños-. La cima le cae de sorpresa a Alex, que ya estaba perdido en sus reflexiones. Parece que está entre un par de enormes nubarrones negros, que es lo poco que ve con la luz que emanan los escalones. Está sobre una pequeña superficie de baldosas de cristal brillante que levita sobre la nube debajo de él. Las escaleras desaparecen, la nube se cierra en el hueco del que acaba de llegar, y Alex nota que las baldosas le siguen hacia donde quiera ir, como si fuera un piso apagado que se activa cuando él va a hacer contacto en él. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Hola? Ahí dentro también llueve, tan fuerte como afuera. Archivo: ??? MM.png: Bienvenido, Alex. Una voz muy gruesa y etérea le llegó de todas direcciones. Una sombra gigantesca con destellos azules desciende frente a él. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Me cuesta trabajo creer que Reshiram confiara en ti, un cazarrecompensas. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Es un trabajo tan digno como los demás, salvo por los asesinatos... y los robos... y-. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Ya. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Ok... Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: ¿Sabes por qué he intervenido? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Si mal no recuerdo, tú debes resguardar la Lanza de Luz. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Y sé que la quieres. La necesitarás para derrotar a Markus. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Y como siempre, tendré que combatir contigo para que me la des... Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Así es. Zekrom saca el Milagro Gloria de la nada. Es púrpura brillante, transparente, y tiene un aire muy poderoso y ostentoso. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Temo que no podré darte este. Alma quiere terminar su combate contigo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Dónde están mis amigos? Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Veo que te importa poco el Milagro. Ellos esperan fuera, estamos en un vórtice dimensional al que nada puede acceder. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Ni siquiera Espectro. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Así es. Estás completamente solo en esta. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Alguien con amigos jamás está solo. Alex se posicionó y comenzó a brillar en una luz blanca, señal de actividad de su Objeto Ritual. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Así me gusta. Ambos se elevaron hasta quedar a la misma altura, Alex gracias a su Objeto Ritual. *Tema: Hiroyuki Sawano - CR17S19S8 (Xenoblade Chronicles X) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KR-znpCKD4 Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Hadouken! ¡Energibola! Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: ¡Bola Voltio! La Bola Voltio desapareció la Energibola y se dirigía directo hacia Alex. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Doble Equipo! La Bola Voltio atravesó el cuerpo de Doble Equipo de Alex y se estrelló en una nube. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (El combate con Alma no era de adorno. Ya sentí que sí me consumió algo de energía. Necesito tiempo.) Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Onda Trueno. Una chispa estática borró todas las ilusiones de Alex e impactó en el real, paralizándolo. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: ¡Ataque Fulgor! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Contraataque! Toda la energía del Ataque Fulgor fue absorbida por el puño de Alex y devuelta en un golpe hacia Zekrom, mandándolo a volar con fuerza. Zekrom se detuvo del impulso. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Electropunzada. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Barrera Espinosa! ¡Púas Tóxicas! Zekrom no duda ni un poco a pesar del peligro de acertar el golpe. Alex recibe de lleno el ataque, siendo despedido hacia el suelo de baldosas. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Gigadrenado! Zekrom aún resentía el dolor de las protecciones de Alex, por lo que no pudo evitar el ataque. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Campo de hierba! El Campo de Hierba tiene un efecto curioso al usarse sobre las baldosas, ya que el área de efecto del ataque ha hecho aparecer un gran círculo de baldosas verdes con grandes cantidades de césped brotando en los espacios entre ellas. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: ¡Trueno! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Hierba Lazo! La Hierba Lazo baja a Zekrom del aire mientras Alex recibe todo el Trueno. Sin embargo, el efecto de Campo de Hierba empieza inmediatamente a sanar ligeramente las heridas de Alex. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: ¡Placaje Eléctrico! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Espora! Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: ¡Carajo! Alex levantó una barrera de Espora frente a él. Si Zekrom la atraviesa, se quedará dormido. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Bien... El cuerpo de Zekrom se conecta a su propulsor, brillando y haciendo un sonido muy curioso, como de aceleración. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Será mejor que te prepares. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Planta Feroz! Las raíces intentan contener a Zekrom, pero este se sigue cargando. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Bien...) Aromaterapia... La tensión se empezaba a acumular en el ambiente. Alex se sentó a meditar. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Vamos, sé que puedo...) Alex comenzó a brillar en blanco de nuevo, señal de que su Objeto Ritual estaba siendo catalizado intensamente. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Listo o no, allá voy. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Un segundo...) El brillo blanco se convirtió rápidamente en un aura. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Rayo... El aura blanca se convirtió en aire, tan fino y rápido que comenzó a hacer estragos en el cuerpo de Alex. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Lo tengo! Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: ¡Fu-! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Aerochorro! Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: ¡¿Qué?! *Tema: Silencio. La barrera de Espora se vio atravesada fácilmente por una ráfaga de remolinos gigantes. Las gotas de lluvia se convirtieron en poderosos proyectiles al ser arrastradas por el viento, todo dirigido hacia Zekrom. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: ¡Protección! ¡Velo Sagrado! El esfuerzo de Zekrom fue muy lento. Aunque alcanzó a levantar las barreras, el Aerochorro estaba de intruso dentro de las mismas, golpeando y cortando ferozmente todo a su alcance. Fue más bien breve. Era un ataque más que Alex se rebusco entre sus movimientos. El Aerochorro terminó, la lluvia continuó, y las barreras cayeron. *Tema: Lluvia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzFqlfoHw_4 Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Ahhh... Zekrom cayó boca abajo, demasiado herido para hacer cualquier cosa. El Campo de hierba comenzó a hacer su trabajo sobre Zekrom. Alex se acercó, también agotado y respirando agitadamente. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué tal? Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Eres un tramposo, eso no fue tuyo, fue gracias a un-. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: A un amigo. (Gracias, Albert). Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: ¡A un Objeto...! Zekrom lanzó un quejido, lo que interrumpió su habla. Alex posó sus manos sobre Zekrom. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: ¿Qué haces? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Aromaterapia. Las heridas de Zekrom comenzaron a sanar. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: No pienso seguir luchando contigo aunque me cures. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Es obvio que yo ni quería pelear! Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Pues peleaste muy bien para no quererlo. Injusto, pero bien. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Pura envidia. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: La verdad, y por lo menos así, aunque sea la chispa más apagada que puedas imaginar, tengo esperanza en que podrás con Markus. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Lo detendré, y salvaré a Kairi, aunque tenga que perder la vida en el proceso... Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Sigues sin estar preparado para lo peor... Zekrom se levantó, deteniendo el proceso de curación. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: El resto es mío, gracias. Zekrom asciende y desaparece entre las nubes que hacían de techo. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Despejar. *Tema: Junichi Masuda – Lake Crater (Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMDdaxinjvY Las nubes se desaparecieron, dejando ver que efectivamente, estaban a una altura considerable. Las nubes inferiores se volvieron blancas, pero no desaparecieron, señal de que estaban sobre ellas en el mundo real. Encima de Zekrom, con las manos alzadas, yacía un brillo intenso y amarillento: la Lanza de Luz. Zekrom aterriza, toma la Lanza con las manos y se la ofrece a Alex. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Más te vale usarla con cuidado. Alex la toma. Es un poco más alta que él, y tiene ornamentaciones sencillas en la cola. La punta es simplona, no dando la impresión de ser más que una lanza común y corriente. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Mmm... Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Noto duda. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No es que dude de su tacto divino y eso pero, ¿seguros que esta cosa puede detener a Markus? Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Desconocemos a Markus tanto como tú. Solo sabemos que es dueño de una maldad tan pura como la de la Reina misma, y esa Lanza es capaz de borrar toda maldad de un individuo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Bien, confiaré... Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: ¿Algo más qué decir? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Dime, ya que no está Espectro para joder, ¿crees que pueda derrotar a alguien como Markus sin ayuda de mi Objeto Ritual ni mi Guardián? Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Todos en la Sala del Origen confiamos en ti, más allá de en tu capacidad de combate, en tu fuerte corazón. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Entonces no? Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Quizá sin tu Guardián no, encomiéndate un poco a él. Espectro es mucho más poderoso de lo que su cínica actitud da a conocer. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Bien, gracias. Archivo: Cara de Zekrom.png: Ve consigue ese Milagro. Todo se volvió blanco. 0-0-0-0-0 *Tema: Silencio. *2:45 p.m. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Estás bien? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Siempre. Alex estaba recostado con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Max. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¿Qué sucedió? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Es lo mismo que les pregunto yo. Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: Todo se volvió blanco y caímos inconscientes, despertamos y no estabas. Llegaste hace un minuto apareciendo de la nada en el suelo... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Con esta belleza en la mano. Byron se acercó a Alex para mostrarle la Lanza de Luz. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: ¿Qué hiciste? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Tuve una conversación con Zekrom. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.pngArchivo: Cara de Typhlosion.pngArchivo: Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo: Cara de Pidgeot.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡¿Qué?! Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: ¡Basta! Tenemos algo pendiente. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Exactamente. Alex se levantó sin dificultad. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¿Seguro que puedes? Yo vi que te estaba dando una paliza. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No te preocupes Vex, esto será más rápido que antes. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: Tú puedes. Todos se volvieron traslúcidos de nuevo, salvo por Alex y Alma. *Tema: Nightwish - Last Ride of the Day (Instrumental) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkGJdXzm8AI Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: Me da miedo tu actitud. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Dame un minuto para demostrarte lo que puedo hacer. Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: ¡Pues comienza, Constricción! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Detección! Alex se elevó instantes antes de que el Constricción intentase impactar. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Fuerza! Alex tomó de la cola a Alma. Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: ¡Lanzallamas! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Vuelo! Alex recibió el Lanzallamas casi con gusto con tal de elevar a Alma. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Estando con Zekrom descubrí que puedo hacer mucho más de lo que pensé. Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: ¡Rayo Hielo! Alex fue convertido en un cubo de hielo, deteniendo su ascenso y cayendo libremente. Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: ¡Gigaimpacto! Alex recibió de lleno el impacto, rompiéndose el hielo, recibiendo el daño y estrellándose con la barrera mágica que evitaba que saliera del área de la cima de la torre, similar a la que había cuando enfrentó a lucas. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Látigo Cepa! Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: ¡Agilidad! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Danza Pétalo! Alex logra contener a Alma entre el caos de la Danza Pétalo, que a su vez le hacía daño. Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: ¡Cometa Draco! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Ala Mortífera! El Ala Mortífera cae directo en Alma, agotándola rápidamente aunque no se haga notar dada la cantidad ingente de energía que puede retener un Dragonair. Todo daño que iba recibiendo Alex por el Cometa Draco era aliviado casi de inmediato. Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: ¡N-No! ¡Hiperrayo! Alma consigue usar un Hiperrayo para alejar el Ala Mortífera de ella, pero la diferencia de poder es demasiada y cede ante el rayo carmesí. Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: Ok... Alma relaja el cuerpo en el Látigo Cepa, ya muy débil. Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: Suficiente, tú ganas... *Tema: Hitomi Sato - Eterna Forest (Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xr9KFynxBpA El Milagro Gloria cae al suelo y la barrera se levanta, ya siendo imposible para Alma sostenerse a sí misma. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Yeh. Alex desciende junto con Alma sostenida por el Látigo Cepa. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: No sé, siento que fue demasiado... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Fue increíble. Alex aterriza y deja a Alma tomar aliento ya en el suelo. Se reincorpora... Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: Ese Ala Mortífera... Es un ataque impresionante. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Demasiado, de hecho. Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Sí, eso fue trampa... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (El día que me dejen de joder por eso...) Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Ese día, olvídate de mí.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Nooooo, tú no :c) Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Ni te encariñes.) Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Bien Alex, te felicito, has derrotado a un Guardián tú solo, por fin... Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: Ahora hay que ver si puedes hacer algo así con alguien realmente grande. Yo soy aún muy novata para esto. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: De hecho tuviste bastante suerte, porque de haber llegado los esbirros de Markus antes que nosotros, no vivirías ya... Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: Ese señor necesita una buena lección. He visto lo que le hicieron a Ício... Archivo: Cara de Typhlosion.png: Son unos brutos. Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: Bien muchachos, yo-. La frase de Alma se cortó y volteó al suelo, como si se enterara de algo que recibió por telepatía. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeot.png: ¿Sucede algo? Archivo: Cara de Dragonair.png: Debo irme. Estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver. Gracias por el combate. Alma se elevó a una velocidad impresionante, desapareciendo entre las nubes. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Que chica tan... peculiar. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: No es normal que los Guardianes se vayan así nada más... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: De hecho, algo debió pasar. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: ¿Tienen idea de hacia dónde ir ahora? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No... Alex veía el Milagro Gloria con curiosidad. Nunca se había detenido a ver un Milagro tan de cerca, y este era el último que obtendría por mérito propio. El resto es rescatar a Kairi, quizá destruir los Milagros, y detener a Markus. Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Alex, hay una emergencia.) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Y me lo imaginé, ¿qué sucede?) Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (Seguro recuerdas a Reshiram...) Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: (Sí, ¿está bien?) Archivo: Cara de Giratina forma origen.png: (No, todos al portal.) Un portal gris típico apareció frente a todos. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Y esto? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Me dijo Espectro que todos dentro, es una emergencia. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Seguro no es nada bueno, vamos. Todos entraron al portal, cerrándose detrás de ellos. Capítulo Anterior: Capítulo 53: Torre Duodraco Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 55: Cresselia Categoría: El Murmullo de las Hojas Categoría: Capítulos